Seeing Through The Eyes of a Blind Man
by LeSpy
Summary: This is going to be a standard HiE, with a small twist. The human who gets sent to Equestria is going to be blind. This is going to catalogue not only how our human deals with being in Equestria, but how the pony inhabitants deal with his inability to see.
1. Chapter 1

No one could have expected what would happen that day. None of the peaceful denizens of Ponyville could have anticipated what a momentous occurrence would happen that day. There was no tingle in the air, no sense of anticipation, it was for all appearances a normal day. The 6 friends who were enjoying a nice picnic, including the one who had mysterious body twitches to tell the future, certainly didn't think anything would happen.

The 6 picnicking friends heard a voice from below the hill they were eating on. "Hello?" At first they ignored thinking it was some colt passing by, but it spoke again, "Hello, is anyone here? I don't know where I am! Something happened and I've gotten lost!" The voice was starting to get distressed. The 6 ponies who were all very caring, and would never think of letting someone in distress go without help quickly rushed down the hill, ready to aid whatever poor colt had gotten lost. They didn't find a colt at the bottom of the hill.

"One moment! We'll be down to help you in just a second!" shouted Twilight Sparkle. She and her 5 friends stood up and hurried over to the edge of the hill to make their way down to whoever was lost, but they all stopped in their tracks as they saw what was at the bottom of the hill. It was skinny, skinnier than most ponies had any right to be. It had only a small amount of course looking fur covering it's torso and back legs. It's main was brown and obscured the creature's head as it looked down at the grass beneath it. It had claws like a Diamond Dog, but they were smaller, and fleshier, uncovered by fur.

"W-what is it?" asked Rainbow Dash, unsettled by the creature's odd appearance.

"It's an animal in need and that's all that matters" said Fluttershy, who separated from the group of friends and continued down the hill. The rest of the group looked at each other, and then continued down the hill after Fluttershy. At the very least the creature didn't appear dangerous, it certainly wouldn't be hurting anything with it's weird claws.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please, I need help!" the creature shouted again.

"Hello! Yes, I'm here, don't worry, I'll help you," called out Fluttershy who was still ahead of the group, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The creature used it's claws to prop itself onto it's knees, it's head still staring at the ground as it spoke, "Thank you! I've gotten separated from my caretaker! I don't know what happened, one minute I was with her and the next she disappeared!"

"Oh you poor thing, don't worry I'll help you find your caretaker, do you have a name?" Fluttershy had just about reached the creature.

"Yes, my name is Jacob. Thank you very much for helping me Miss, what's your name?" the creature was now unsteadily resting on it's haunches, using it's claws to support itself, but for whatever reason it still had it's lowered which made it's mane cover it's face.

"Jacob? What an odd name, I wonder if it's foreign," thought Fluttershy, "My name is Fluttershy, Jacob. Can you walk? You seem a little unsteady," she called out to him.

"Fluttershy? I really hope this isn't some prank," thought Jacob, "Oh, yes I can walk Miss Fluttershy, it's just that I don't know where I am and I don't have my walking stick."

The rest of the group had now caught up to Fluttershy and had gathered around her, "What does not knowing where you are have to do with your walking?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to mention," as Jacob he lifted his head and carefully parted his hair to reveal a pair of milky white eyes with no pupil, "That I'm blind."

There was a collective gasp from the group of ponies, they had never seen anything like Jacob's eyes before, the local mail mare Derpy Hooves' eyes often looked at different things simultaneously, but she at least still had pupils! Jacob's eyes were just dull white spheres.

Jacob didn't flinch at the gasps. He was used to the typical responses when people saw his eyes. He didn't react to them anymore, but it didn't mean in any way that he liked or was okay with the gasps.

Applejack was the first to recover and said, "I'm real sorry for ya, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see."

"Don't feel bad, I don't know what I would do if I could see! I've been blind since I was born," responded Jacob. He was used to the pity that usually accompanied the gasps as well, "Um, do any of you see a wooden cane with a rubber tip at the end nearby? It's my walking stick, I have a lot of trouble getting around without it."

The assembled ponies started looked around for something matching Jacob's description. While looking around Rainbow Dash spoke to Pinkie Pie in a whisper, "What do you think about Jacob? He's so weird looking, and those eyes make me shiver."

Pinkie Pie let down the rock she was looking under and glanced back at Jacob who was now sitting, his hands flat on the ground feeing the grass, "I think he's a new friend that just needs a little help!" Pinkie Pie responded in her typical cheerfulness, "Besides, I think he looks cute! Kinda like Spike, or a puppy!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, she didn't really know why she had been expecting any other kind of response from Pinkie, and as much as Rainbow Dash distrusted Jacob, Pinkie generally had good intuition about ponies so she guessed she would too.

Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle were checking around a section of nearby bushes for the lost cane while Twilight Sparkle talked to Fluttershy, "What species is he? I haven't seen, read, or heard about anything remotely like it! This is so exciting! We've discovered a whole new species! It mentioned a caretaker as well! Are there more 'Jacobs' out there? Are is it a pet for some pony? I can't wait to write to the Princess about this."

Fluttershy looked away from the bushes to give Twilight a disapproving look, "Twilight this isn't just some experiment and Jacob isn't an 'it' Jacob is a He… I think. Regardless, try not to treat him like some sort of experiment. Jacob is obviously smart, and is trusting us to help him."

Twilight Sparkle sobered up and said, "You're right, sorry I was being so insensitive about this Fluttershy, I just got really excited about finding a new species."

"I understand Twilight, just try not to let it happen again, okay?" Fluttershy said with a smile. She understood how Twilight could get when facing something new, and although she didn't blame her for it, she couldn't have her treating Jacob like a lab rat.

Twilight Sparkle returned the smile and said, "Okay Fluttershy, I won't let it happen again!"

Rarity and Applejack were also having a conversation about Jacob as they searched for his walking stick, "He's just so odd looking! Almost like a diamond dog, almost like a really skinny minotaur, almost like Spike! And his lack of fur is so different!" Applejack was only half listening to Rarity talk, but something she said caught her attention.

"What do ya mean 'lack of fur'? He's got that weird looking fur around his legs and chest," Applejack asked.

Rarity laughed a little and said, "Fur? Apllejack those are clothes! He's obviously wearing them so that he doesn't freeze, because he doesn't have any fur!"

Applejack blushed slightly and said, "I-I knew that, I was just, uh, testing you, yeah that's what I was doing." Rarity just grinned smugly and continued looking.

After a few minutes of looking, the ponies gathered up back at Jacob and none of them had found Jacob's cane. After giving the news to Jacob, he looked a little sad at the news, but he said, "Oh, oh well that's ok… Um, could one of you tell me where I am?"

"You're just outside Ponyville, the bestestest Ville in all of Equestria!" replied Pinkie Pie in her normal chipper voice.

Jacob frowned at this, "Ok, stop messing with me. Whatever joke your pulling this isn't funny."

The ensemble of ponies didn't really know how to react to that, "W-what do you mean?" asked Fluttershy in a voice just a little softer than her normal one.

Jacob stood up, he was visibly upset, "You know what I mean! Names like 'Fluttershy' 'Ponyville' and 'Equestria'! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid! Stop messing with me! Where the hell am I? This isn't funny!" Jacob was almost shouting now.

The Ponies responses to this outburst were varied, but Rainbow Dash was the first to make her's known. She flew right up to him and said, "Listen bub, we've done nothing but try to help you and now you're yelling at us for answering your questions? What the hell is wrong with YOU?"

Jacob turned his head towards Rainbow Dash and made sure that his eyes were open. He didn't know if he was looking directly at her, but he knew that people didn't like the look of his eyes, and he wanted these jokers to be as uncomfortable as possible, "Helpful? All you've done is give me stupid fake names! You're probably the ones who made Anna disappear and take my walking stick as well, huh? WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE CALL THAT HELPFUL?" Jacob was shouting now, his breathing unsteady.

Rainbow Dash _was_ offset by the sight of his eyes, and didn't really know what the heck this stupid creature was going on about, but there was definitely one thing she could contradict him on. Gathering her breath she shouted, "WE AREN'T PEOPLE! WE'RE PONIES!"

Jacob wasn't expecting the 'girl' to shout back at him, and certainly wasn't expecting the response. He took a step back, but tripped and fell down flat on his rear. "…Ponies?" was that he said, his voice soft once again.

Rainbow Dash wasn't expecting his response either and just said, "Yeah," going back to a normal tone of voice as well.

Jacob was as surprised by this serious answer as he had ever been and he still wasn't thinking clearly from his momentary episode, the one response he could think of was, "Prove it."

Rainbow Dash didn't really know what to do in response to that. She dropped down from the air and asked how, "How?"

Jacob thought for a moment. He couldn't believe he was still playing along with this, but decided that this would be the easiest way to end this little game and said, "Come over here and let me touch you, if I feel fur and a tail then I'll believe you."

Still kind of stunned from the sudden change in tone and events, Rainbow Dash said, "Fine," and walked over to Jacob, once she was less than a foot away from she said, "Okay, I'm next to you, prepare to feel the awesomest fur in all of Equestria," even in a situation like this Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself from boasting.

Jacob leaned forward and while using one hand to keep himself balanced, he slowly reached toward Rainbow Dash. Jacob's arm was a little off from where Rainbow Dash was, so she moved into it. Jacob flinched slightly when he actually felt fur, but he put his hand down onto Rainbow Dash's back and started moving his back and forth very slowly, feeling the softness of her fur. Jacob then moved his hand farther down towards Rainbow Dash's rear and felt her tail. It was courser than her fur and was most definitely a tail.

Rainbow Dash was having to suppress a shudder as Jacob moved his hand along her body. It didn't feel bad, it just felt really weird, especially with his weird claw things. When he started to touch her tail, she had to resist the urge to jump away, she wasn't use to ANYTHING touching her rear and tail except towels and brushes.

Jacob went back to rubbing her back, but felt something on the side, a small nub. Moving his hand over the nub, Jacob asked, "What's this?"

Rainbow Dash was having a lot of trouble staying still, but she was doing her best, when Jacob asked her his question, it was all she could do to not gasp before talking, "It's the beginning of wing, and you are NOT allowed to start touching my wings."

Jacob removed his hand from Rainbow Dash's body, but immediately said, "Your face, let me feel your face," Jacob spoke almost frustratedly. Before Rainbow Dash had a chance to respond Jacob had put his onto her back again, and started moving it up towards Rainbow Dash's head. He ignored her mane and slid his hand around the side of her face. As Jacob repositioned himself so that he could use his other hand he said, "Close your eyes, I don't want to poke one of them out on accident. Rainbow Dash did as told. Jacob moved his hands all around Rainbow Dash's face, not an inch of her face was left untouched. Rainbow Dash felt Jacob's hands go over her eyes a few times, but he was very gentle. In general, Jacob was gentle. He was very careful not to be too rough. Jacob was just about ready to give in and believe that he had encountered talking ponies, but he had one last test. he moved his hands to the side of Rainbow Dash's mouth and said, "Speak, just say something, anything."

"Anything," was Rainbow Dash's response.

Jacob took his hands off of Rainbow Dash's face and let himself fall back onto his rear. In a defeated, quiet voice Jacob said, "I believe you. It feels really stupid to be saying that I believe that I've met a bunch of talking ponies, but… but it's true. There's no way for anyone to fake what I just touched which means that I actually touched a talking pony."

Rainbow Dash, who had taken a few steps back the instant Jacob's hands were off her said, "Why did you touch me anyway?" she was satisfied that he believed what her, but she wanted to know why it was necessary for him to feel her up.

"That's how I _see_ I obviously don't know what anything looks like off hand, but I can use my hands to feel things and create a sort of mental map as to what I'm touching looks like."

"Oh," was the only thing Rainbow Dash could think to say.

There was silence for a moment after that. Eventually Jacob said, "You said I was near a place called Ponyville in some place called Equestria?"

Fluttershy was the first to answer, "Yes, I'm guessing you haven't heard those names before," Jacob nodded. "Oh you poor thing, here's what we'll do, we'll go over to my house and talk there, if you're hungry we have some sandwiches back at our picnic."

Jacob was in shock. He was in some weird land where the places seemed to be bad horse puns and the inhabitants were talking ponies. All he could was nod once again. Jacob stood up and said, "I'll need someone to lead me there, I don't have my walking stick so I won't be able to tell what's in front of me, I'm gonna trust whoever leads me to make sure I don't hit anything."

The immediate happy response was, "Oo! I'll do it! Pick me, pick me!" from Pinkie Pie.

Jacob turned his head towards the energetic sound and asked, "And what's your name?"

"My names Pinkie Pie! But you can call me Pinkie! That's what all my friends call me and I'm friends with everypony! I hope we can be friends too! I'll be your bestesty best friend ever!" Pinkie Pie was quite literally bouncing up and down as she spoke.

Jacob didn't really know how to respond to the small speech Pinkie Pie had just said, and didn't really know why she was so chipper or so eager to be his friend, so he said, "Yeah, sure, we can be friends, just promise you won't let me hit anything on the way to Fluttershy's house, okay?"

Pinkie Pie gave him a salute (which she would later realize he had no way of knowing she had done so) and said, "You got it! You'll have the most crash-free non-hitting-into-things walk of your life!"

Jacob chuckled at Pinkie's silly answer and said, "Okay then, lets get going,"

Although Jacob had no way of knowing, Pinkie was smiling super wide. Not only had she made a new friend, she had made Jacob laugh! She didn't know exactly why he was so sad (although she had some ideas), but she knew that the best cure to feeling down was to laugh, and she was gonna get him to laugh so much, he wouldn't even be able to remember what being sad felt like!


	2. Chapter 2: The Feeeeeeeeeeeeels

**A/N: Hello Everybody! Sorry for jumping off the face of the earth without saying anything! Anywho, I think I'm actually going to start writing fan fiction again, I sort of just stopped, there's no real reason for it, but after getting the last chapter of this story posted up I guess it just got me going. In regards to when or how often this story is updated, I can't really say. I have a lot of real life stuff going on, and writing is just one of many other outlets for stress that I have. In regards to updates of other stories, I can't really say. Currently, this one is what's interesting me the most, so it's what is gonna be updated most likely. The Sounds of Insanity, and A Whole New World, will likely continue to sit and gather dust, but who knows, i might suddenly feel the urge to write a new chapter. I actually have a few chapters for "The New TA!" just sitting on my computer, once I get the cobwebs and spelling errors off of them I'll post them up soon (that means within the month). If you have any questions, or requests don't be afraid to send me a pm, I don't check them too often though, so it might take me a little bit to get back to you. I don't really have anything else to say other than please post reviews, if you have written a story on this site, and have gotten reviews, you know how nice they are, so please write one for me, bad or good, I want to know how to make myself bettererer as a writer! Now that this Assuming you've stuck through this monster of an A/N thank you very much, I greatly appreciate it, now please do your best to enjoy the story below ^_^.**

It had taken a few moments to figure out how Pinkie Pie was supposed lead Jacob properly, but they eventually decided the best way was for Jacob to walk next to Pinkie Pie and hold onto the back of her poofy mane near her neck. Although neither Jacob or Pinkie Pie really thought of it at the time, that action showed an amazing amount of trust between the two of them. Jacob trusting Pinkie Pie not to let him hit anything, and Pinkie Pie trusting Jacob not to hurt her with his hand near her neck. Neither of them really thought of that, but a couple of the other ponies did notice the large amount of trust the two of them were showing each other.

The walk to Fluttershy's cottage was uneventful. Pinkie Pie was diligent in her role as Jacob's guide and made sure he didn't hit so much as a pebble. No words were spoken, but the tension was almost palpable. What would happen once they reached Fluttershy's cottage? What were the ponies supposed to do with an obviously intelligent brand new animal? And on Jacob's part, he was still having trouble accepting that he was in a land of talking ponies despite being led by one. How had he gotten there? Where was Anna? How could he leave? These questions were going through his head and so prominent in his brain that he almost he was walking. Neither party knew what to do with, or about the other. Eventually, the seven of them made it Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy walked ahead of the group and started going into her house as she said, "One moment, I'm just gonna make sure that everything is nice and tidy, we wouldn't Jacob tripping over anything," Fluttershy glanced at Jacob to see if he had anything to say about the matter, but he was looking down again so that his mane covered his face. Fluttershy waited only a second longer before going inside and putting away stray objects, tucking in chairs, and making sure everything was put away properly. Fluttershy generally kept her house in pretty good shape, but she really didn't want to hurt Jacob because she left a food dish out, or leaving a chair not tucked into it's table. Fluttershy was done after a few moments and came back out to tell everyone to come inside.

After some moving around, Pinkie Pie and Jacob ended up sharing one of Fluttershy's couches, Fluttershy had a chair for herself as did Applejack, while Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity took the second couch. There was a few more moments of silence before Rainbow Dash, "We're at Fluttershy's house now, you don't have to keep holding onto Pinkie."

Jacob flinched a little at her voice before saying, "Oh, uh, sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff, wasn't really focusing on what was going on," Jacob removed his hand from Pinkie Pie and started feeling up the area around him, trying to get an idea of his surroundings.

Applejack opened her mouth to say something, but Rarity spoke first, "What were you thinking about Darling?"

Jacob was still looking down, so it was kind of hard to gauge his reaction to the question, but after a moment of silence he answered, "A lot of stuff honestly. I'm still having trouble believing that I'm in some weird place where ponies can talk, and before you say anything, I do believe it, it's just hard accepting. I'm wondering how I got here as well, I'm wondering how the people I know are doing, heck, I'm wondering about what everyone is DOING right now, there's just so much that-"

Jacob was getting visibly distressed now so Applejack cut him off, "Well lets start slow then. You're in 'a land of talking ponies' known to the rest of us as Equestria, the sooner you accept this the sooner we can start talkin' 'bout more important things. 'Cause whatever you want to think, you're here, and there ain't no gettin' around that."

Jacob took a deep breath, looked towards Applejack and gave her a very awkward, forced looking smile. Applejack couldn't stop herself from cringing a little at the site of the odd smile combined with Jacob's milky eyes, but luckily he had no way of knowing that. "Thank you, for, snapping me out of that. I was just getting really worked up, thanks for snapping me out of it, what's your name?"

Applejack smiled back, not remembering that Jacob had no way of knowing she was, and said, "No problem, now, lets start with small things ok? What were you doing before we found you?"

Jacob lowered his head again and said, "I was with my caretaker, Anna, she was taking me to the bathroom when I fell, but I didn't hit the floor, I hit dirt. I freaked out and cried for help, you all know the story after that," Jacob's hands finally settled beside him and once again there was silence.

"Um, I gotta go guys, sorry, it's getting late and I have work in the morning," Rainbow Dash broke the silence before making a quick exit from the awkward situation.

Rarity let out a small harumph, and muttered, "I really must teach her proper manners," Applejack let out a small chuckle, but didn't say anything. "Well as tactless as Rainbow Dash was about it, she did have a point. It is getting quite late and we all have work in the morning, I believe it's time we said our goodbyes."

Rarity was standing up to leave, when Twilight Sparkle said, "What about Jacob? Where is he going to go?"

Heads turned to Jacob, but he remained silent. Pinkie Pie, who had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time suddenly piped up saying, "Well he's gonna come and sleep with me of course sillies!"

The other ponies looked quite surprised, except for Rarity. Twilight Sparkle asked, "Why is that Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie giggled and said, "Well I said I would be his guide didn't I? I can't just leave him!"

Pinkie Pie's logic™ was sound, if not a little odd. It had been made quite clear that Pinkie Pie only had to lead him to Fluttershy's house. Twilight Sparkle was about to say something when Jacob said, "I'm fine with that," none of the other ponies really knew how to respond to that, and so the matter was settled, Jacob would go with Pinkie Pie. Without any of them realizing it, it had indeed gotten quite dark. Twilight Sparkle realized that this was actually a good thing. Having a tall new animal suddenly appear in Ponyville was something that needed to be done carefully. Getting Jacob into Ponyville without any other ponies knowing until they figured out how to introduce Jacob was for the best. So, under the cover darkness, Pinkie Pie led Jacob to Sugar Cube Corner, her place of work, and her place of residence. Pinkie Pie had Jacob wait outside momentarily while she went ahead to explain the situation to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the owners of the establishment. Although a little bewildered at the sudden situation, they told Pinkie Pie that Jacob was welcome to stay the night, and a few others if necessary.

As Pinkie Pie led Jacob inside, the Cakes watched from the side as the large creature, with it's hand on Pinkie followed her. Still "looking" ahead with his head facing downwards, Jacob said, "Um, thank you very much for letting me stay here," Mr. and Mrs. Cake were a little surprised that it could talk, regardless of Pinkie Pie's warnings. It was so weird looking, almost like a Diamond Dog, almost like a small Minotaur, but not quite either. As weird as it looked, the Cakes had come to trust Pinkie Pie's judgement, and believed her when she said he wouldn't be a problem.

Pinkie Pie carefully lead Jacob behind the counter, through the bakery, around the back-room, up the flight of stairs and finally down the hall to her room. Jacob blindly (hah) followed her, instinctively trusting her not to let him hit anything. When the duo reached Pinkie Pie's room, Pinkie Pie carefully helped Jacob into her bed, finding that it was only just big enough to accommodate him, after Jacob was situated, Pinkie Pie (quite literally) hopped into bed with him.

After feeling Pinkie Pie beside him, Jacob flinched away and said, "W-why are you in the bed too?"

Pinkie Pie giggled at the silly question and answered, "Because this is my bed Silly, where else am I supposed to sleep?"

Jacob was awkwardly scooting away from Pinkie Pie and towards the edge of the bed as he said, "Pinkie Pie, I'm not comfortable sharing a bed with someone, it's just not something that humans do! I thought you led me to a guest bed or something. If you don't have one I'll just sleep on the floor," Jacob had finally managed to get out of the bed and fell to the ground with a thump.

Pinkie Pie frowned at the situation. She didn't really see any problem with the two of them sharing a bed, especially seeing as how it was more than wide enough to do so, but Jacob said he wasn't comfortable with it and was now crawling on the floor. "Ok Jacob, you can have your way this time, but next time will be different story!"

Jacob sighed, he had half expected her to try and force him to sleep with her. After saying thank you to Pinkie Pie, she got a pillow and some spare blankets for Jacob to both sleep on and use as blankets. Once he was situated a few feet away from the foot of the bed, they fell to sleep.

Morning came, the sun was just starting to put it's rays onto Pinkie Pie when she heard, "Anna! Anna! Anna, where are you? Where am I! What's happening? ANNA!" Pinkie Pie sat straight up and looked down to see Jacob writhing on the floor, getting tangled in the blankets, he was hyperventilating and almost yelling!

"Jacob! Calm down! Never fear, Pinkie Pie is here!" Pinkie Pie hopped out of bed and hurried over to Jacob to get him out of the blankets.

"Pinkie Pie? Who's-… oh, right" Jacob sounded really sad at the end the sentence. He had hoped that the ponies really were just a dream, but, they were not, and as Pinkie Pie helped him out of the blankets and on to his feet, a single tear fell down Jacob's face.

Pinkie Pie was rambling about something involving toasters, when she saw the tear, she paused her story and asked, "Jacob, a-are you crying?"

Jacob moved a hand to his face and felt the tear and said, "I guess I am," he then fell back to his knees and started crying in earnest. Not just tears, but flat out bawling. Mrs. Cake appeared at Pinkie Pie's door, a question poised on her lips, but Pinkie Pie shook her head and shook her hoof, motioning for her to leave. Mrs. Cake frowned, but did as asked.

Pinkie Pie leaned down and nuzzled Jacob, not saying anything, but trying to let him know that she was there. Much to her surprise, Jacob threw his arms around her in a hug and spoke threw his tears, "I'm so scared Pinkie Pie! Anna's gone, I'm in a land I've never heard of, and I'm scared! I don't want to be here! I just want to be home with Anna! I JUST WANNA BE WITH ANNA!" Jacob was almost hysterical, his tears making Pinkie Pie's fur moist.

Pinkie Pie returned the hug and said, "Shhhhh, don't worry Jacob, it'll be okay, you might not have Anna, but you have me, Okay?" Pinkie leaned back from the hug so she could Jacob in the eyes. She then realized he was blind and that wouldn't really mean anything to him, and pulled him back into the hug tighter before she said, "You got that? You can trust me! I may not know where you're from, or even WHAT you are! But I'm your friend okay? And I'll make sure that nothing happens to you!"

Jacob broke away from the hug and put moved his hands around Pinkie Pie's body until his hands were on either side of her face before he said, "Promise! Swear you won't abandon me!"

Pinkie Pie was taken back by that response but said, "I Pinkie Promise! Cross My Heart, Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye!" and Pinkie Pie did the appropriate motions, "Now! Do you promise that you'll try and limit your breakdowns to once a day? If you do, I promise only cookies and good things await!"

Jacob sank back to his knees, his tears finally stopping. In a much quieter voice than normal he made a t across his chest and said, "Cross my hear and hope to die."

Pinkie Pie didn't really here him, but got the message that he was better now. She said that she was going to get him some breakfast, and that he shouldn't leave this room. Before Pinkie Pie left the room, Jacob said, "Pinkie Pie!" the exuberant pink pony stopped and looked back at Jacob, "Thank you."

Pinkie Pie got a wide grin and said, "No problem! And just so you know, my friends call me Pinkie! And you are most certainly a friend silly dilly"

Jacob smiled again, a smile very similar to the one Pinkie Pie first saw on his face. Different from the one he gave Applejack when he was trying to be polite, this was a smile of genuine happiness. It's smiles like those that make Pinkie Pie tell all her jokes and act so silly. Because no matter how bad things get, knowing that she had made others give such wonderful heartfelt smiles gave her the courage to continue and to continue making ponies smile. That was Pinkie Pie's purpose. To make ponies smile. Now she just had to add Jacob to the list of people she wanted to make people smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The feels (literally)

With Pinkie Pie… Pinkie's help Jacob had sat himself onto a stool. Pinkie had gone away saying she would be back in a little bit with some breakfast for him. It had been a few minutes since Pinkie had left and Jacob was getting a little antsy. With nothing to do, he slowly stood up from the stool he was on, and started walking around the edges of the room, keeping one hand on the wall and moving cautiously so he didn't trip over anything. After going along the edges, Jacob took a step away from the wall and repeated the process, but while being one foot away from the edges of the room. Jacob continued this until he stood in the center of the room.

Pinkie Pie came back into the room with a tray of food balanced on her back with practiced ease. The first thing she noticed was that Jacob was no longer on the stool, but next to her dresser, feeling along the side of it. "Umm, Jacob, what are you doing?"

Jacob had heard Pinkie coming in so he wasn't surprised to hear her speak. He continued moving his hands along the dresser as he said, "I got a little bored waiting for you, so I've started making a mental map of the room. As long as nothing moves I'll be able to walk around here without any issue. I'm always a little uncomfortable if I don't know the room I'm in. Back home Anna… Anna would make sure that everything always stayed the same," Jacob's voice was laden with sadness at the last comment.

Pinkie Pie frowned, it was quite obvious that whoever Anna is, she's very important to Jacob and that he missed her deeply. Pinkie Pie wanted to be able to help make that better, but couldn't really think of a way to do so. Shaking her head, she put on a smile and said, "Well take your time then, the food will be on my nightstand for when you get hungry."

Pinkie Pie was already half way out of the room when Jacob spoke up, "Um, Pinkie, I'm gonna need some help eating the food."

Pinkie Pie nearly face-hoofed, of course he was gonna need her to feed him! He's blind! Duh! Pinkie Pie turned around and said, "No problem Jacob, I'll help you over to the bed and then we can get some food into you," Pinkie Pie was moving towards Jacob, when he stood from his crouched position at the dresser and walked to her bed side with careful, measured steps to Pinkie's bedside and sat down on the side. Despite him saying that he had made a mental map of the room, it was still surprising to see him walk without any assistance. Quickly recovering from her surprise, Pinkie Pie cut off a bit of toast with the fork she brought and said, "Okay Jacob, say 'Ahhhhhh' for me," Pinkie hovered the fork near Jacob's mouth.

"No Pinkie, I didn't mean for you to feed me," Jacob said, blushing slightly, "I just need you to tell me what is where on the plate. After that I can eat myself. Also, um, I'm gonna need you to help me like this for other meals, and if it isn't too much trouble, if you could generally arrange food the same way," Jacob was blushing the whole time he said that. He hated having to rely on others like this, especially when he first meet's the people doing the care-taking. The fact that it was a pony who apparently didn't even know what a human was before meeting him, but let him sleep at her house despite that didn't help matters.

"Wow! That's really clever! I never would've thought of that!" Jacob didn't know really know what kind of answer he was expecting, but it wasn't that, "You know, I think you're really cool Jacob!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if I was blind I don't think I could even stand on my hooves steadily! I would probably just curl into a ball and act like a baby! But look at you! You have all these neat solutions and tricks! You're even able to memorize a room just by walking around it a little!"

Jacob let a small sigh, "Yeah, I guess so huh," Pinkie Pie frowned, she had been hoping that her little pep-talk would help make him feel better, but it just seemed to make him feel worse, "Pinkie, can you give me the fork please?" Jacob reached out his hand, fully, which put it slightly in front of where Pinkie was, but she didn't say anything about it, she just put the fork into his hand. Jacob grabbed the fork and then positioned his hand so that it was over the nightstand, which put it above and a little to the left of the food, "Could you guide my hand so that the fork touches food, and then tell me what it is please?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, mentally reminded herself Jacob had no way of knowing she was nodding, and then said, "Okee Dokee Lokee!" moving her hoof to his hand, Pinkie Pie did as instructed and started naming off the various breakfast foods to him.

A little bit later, and with the knowledge that Jacob didn't eat hay or daffodils (or any flowers for that matter, weird), Pinkie Pie went back downstairs to work. As much as she wanted to keep talking to Jacob and help him find a way to get home, there was still work to do and sweet treats to make and bake. It was a little past noon when Rarity came in with Fluttershy. The two of them walked over to Pinkie in the backroom.

"Hello Pinkie, how are you doing?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie Pie looked up from the cupcake she had been frosting and said, "Oh hiya Rarity! Hey Fluttershy! I'm doing great! Can you go wait at the counter please? I'm almost done with this, then I can take your orders."

"We're not here for sweets today Pinkie, we came to check up on your 'guest'," said Rarity, putting extra emphasis on the word "guest".

Eyes widening in recognition Pinkie Pie responded, "Oh ok, he's in my room. Make sure you knock before entering and says who's coming in, ok?"

Rarity and Applejack were already heading up the stairs as Applejack called out, "No problem Sugar-Cube."

Rarity knocked on the door and said, "Jacob dear? It's Rarity and Applejack, we're friends of Pinkie."

A second later Jacob responded, "Ok, come in."

Rarity and Applejack entered the room and saw Jacob sitting on Pinkie's bed with a stack of parchment on Pinkie's nightstand and a weird stick in his hand.

"How're you holding up Jacob? You seemed real shaken up when we left you, so we decided to drop and see how you're doing," Applejack said as she walked in to take a look at what he was doing with the parchment. On the top piece of parchment was a very accurate drawing of Pinkie's room.

As Applejack looked through the parchment, Jacob said, "Thank you, for coming by. I'm still having trouble adapting to not being with my caretaker, or in a place where I already know where everything is, but I'm doing best."

Rarity noticed that once again Jacob was lowering his head so that his mane obscured his face, she was about to comment on it, but Applejack spoke first, "Hey Jacob, what's with all the drawings of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie's room?" Applejack held up one of the drawings, forgetting that Jacob couldn't see her doing so.

Intrigued, Rarity walked over to look as well, there were numerous drawings of Pinkie's room and Rainbow Dash from various angles and viewpoints. "Oh, I sort of have a natural talent for drawing. My caretaker taught me how to do it better, and I would draw people I knew and places so that if I ever got lost, I could show people who or where I needed to get to. It's sort of become a habit for me to draw everything that I've mapped out in my head. Since I don't really have anything else to do I asked Pinkie to supply me with paper while she works."

Rarity was quite surprised at the level of detail that had gone into the drawings, especially the ones of Rainbow Dash, they were impeccable. "Jacob these are incredible! Especially the ones of Rainbow Dash, they're so realistic!" And that's what the drawings were, realistic. Jacob drew what people or places looked like, and he did so well. "Darling, do you think could make a drawing of me?" Rarity asked, still going through the drawings.

Jacob shifted a bit uncomfortably on Pinkie's bed, "Um, well I could, but um, I would have to feel you like I did with Rainbow Dash, I don't know if you would really be ok with that."

Rarity blushed a little, but nevertheless told Jacob she would let him give her the same treatment he did to Rainbow Dash. As Jacob ran his hands along Rarity's back and sides, Applejack asked, "Hey Jacob, I just noticed that none of these drawings have Rainbow Dash's wings in them, what's up with that?"

Jacob did remember feeling something along Rainbow Dash's back that could've been something like that, and he vaguely recalled her saying something about her wings, but he hadn't payed much heed to it at the time, "Uh, that's because she told me not to touch her wings, so I wasn't really able to feel how they looked," there was another moment of silence as Jacob ran his hands along Rarity until he said, "I'm going to move onto your head now, Ok?"

"Go ahead Darling," was Rarity's response.

Jacob moved his hands up Rarity's neck and to the top of her head, but as his hand reached the flat of her head, his hand was blocked by something, "Um, Rarity, is there something on your head? Are you wearing a hat or something?"

Rarity adopted a look of confusion as she said, "No, I'm not wearing a hat or anything like that, there shouldn't be anything on my head."

Jacob frowned and said, "Then what the heck is this," as he moved his hands around Rarity's horn and then, grasping it in one hand moved his hand upward.

Applejack was trying, and only partially succeeding, at holding back a bout of laughter at Jacob's actions. Rarity, in a trembling voice said, "Jacob, you are currently holding my horn, a very _sensitive_ part of a Unicorn's body."

Jacob's face turned bright red as he immediately took his hand off of Rarity's horn, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I didn't even know you're a Unicorn!"

With Jacob's hand off her, Rarity took a deep breath and said, "Don't worry Jacob, you didn't know. We'll continue you feeling my face so that you can make the drawing of me, but first you have to answer a question for me."

Jacob let out a sigh of relief knowing that Rarity wasn't angry at him, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Why do you always lower your head so that your mane covers your face?" Rarity asked as Applejack was still trying to recover from her bout of laughter.

"Mane? Do you mean my hair?" Jacob asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Although Rarity really didn't harbor anything against Jacob's actions, she was still a little off put by it. She flicked his hair with a hoof and said, "Your mane, do you call it hair?"

"Yeah, that's um, that's what Human's call it. Hair."

"Huh. Regardless, answer the question," Rarity said, wanting to get the answer out of him.

Jacob shifted on Pinkie's bed again and said, "Well, umm, it's because…" Jacob's sentence turned into a mumble at the end.

"Speak up Darling, we can't hear you if you whisper," Rarity said, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Urgh, it's because I don't…"

"Louder!" Rarity was starting to get frustrated and had raised her voice a bit.

"It's so that people don't have to see my eyes!" Jacob all but shouted.

A bit taken back by Jacob's outburst, Applejack asked, "What do you mean?"

Jacob was visibly upset now. He looked at Applejack pulled his hair back with his hands and opened his eyes wide, "Because people don't like to see my eyes! It's creepy, it's disgusting! It's the thing you never talk about in front of his face because he's a poor little blind kid!" Jacob was panting now, he was obviously quite distressed.

Applejack and Rarity were both taken back by his small rant. Applejack was the first to act and walked over to Jacob and put him into a hug, "Oh you poor thing. Listen here, I'm gonna be honest with you now," Applejack knew that her moving back to look at him wouldn't really mean much to him, but she did it anyway. She pulled away from the hug and parted his hair so that she was looking directly at his blank eyes, "Your eyes are a bit creepy, and aren't exactly the nicest thing to look at."

"Applejack-"

Applejack ignored Rarity and kept talking, "But we ain't gonna talk about you behind your back, and we ain't gonna let something like that stop us from being friends, Ok?"

Jacob stopped panting. Out of nowhere he lunged towards Applejack and pulled her into a hug, and just started crying into her mane. Applejack was more than a little surprised and gave a questioning look to Rarity, not knowing how to react, but Rarity didn't have a clue either. Applejack decided to just go with her Sisterly instincts and said, "Shhhh, it's ok Jacob, just let it out."

It took a few minutes, but eventually Jacob calmed down and was now just hiccuping with his head resting against Applejack's shoulder. After another few moments Jacob pulled back from Applejack and was sitting on Pinkie's bed once more.

"Rarity, are you still in here?" Jacob asked, his voice still unsteady.

Rarity who had remainder silent throughout the ordeal said, "Yes Darling, I'm right here."

"Ok, could you come back over here? I still need to finish feeling your face and mane," Jacob held out a hand with the palm facing outwards so that Rarity could position herself next to it.

"Oh, it's ok Darling, we can finish that up some other time," Rarity was concerned about Jacob and how he was really holding up, but didn't want to try and push anything after he had such a big outburst. Something as trivial as a drawing of her could wait.

Jacob however, had other plans, "No, it's fine. It'll only take a few more minutes, besides, it's weird for me to only know what half of a person… pony, looks like."

"Ok Darling, have it your way," If Jacob really wanted to go through with it, Rarity didn't really have the heart to tell him no.

After Jacob had finished touching Rarity's face in the most friendly and horn-careful way possible, she and Applejack left the room, to come face to face with Pinkie Pie.

"I came up to talk with you all, but I heard Jacob crying, I peeked in and saw what was going on, you two did a great job of calming him down," Pinkie Pie said.

Applejack frowned, still not happy the situation had occurred in the first place, "Thanks Pinkie, but we're gonna have to do somethin' about him. We're gonna have to have a sit down with everyone and talk with Jacob, we don't really know too much about him, and he's obviously still really shaken about appearin' here," Applejack told her.

Pinkie nodded and said, "Great idea Applejack! Maybe we can ask the princessess for help too! I'm sure they can help him!"

Rarity nodded as well saying, "A wonderful suggestion Pinkie, but right now, I have to get back to the boutique, and I'm sure Applejack should be getting back to the farm."

Applejack hopped on the nodding train and made the head motion as well as she agreed with Rarity, "Yup, I spent a little more time here than I meant to. We'll get in touch with the others and arrange a meeting to talk about, and with, Jacob, Ok?"

After two forms of agreement, Pinkie Pie headed back downstairs to work while Rarity and Applejack went their respective ways, happy that something would be done to help Jacob. Even when he wasn't actively crying or having some kind of breakdown, he just felt so sad, and Pinkie wanted to make him laugh. She had already gotten him to smile twice, so she knew it was possible. She just had to get serious with the funny-making. She was gonna make him laugh a whole bunch! Or die trying…

Ok maybe not die, that's a bit harsh.


	4. Chapter 4: Srs businessRofling

**A/N: Wrote this next chapter from between 2-4 am in the morning. Why? Because I really care about my readers and wanted to get it out as soon as possible! Also because Insomnia. Mostly insomnia. If any parts seem a bit worse than normal my excuse is that I was half awake when typing it.**

The work day was over, and Sugar Cube Corner was now closed, but this didn't deter Pinkie Pie's friends from going in, they had agreed to meet up in Pinkie's room after the work day had ended to talk with/about Jacob. There were lots of things that needed to be figured out, and lots of questions that needed to be answered. The 6 ponies and the 1 human were sitting in a circle, the ponies who hadn't introduced themselves to Jacob had done so, and there was a pause as the ponies wondered what to say first.

Twilight Sparkle decided to start by saying, "So Jacob, just in case you didn't know, the reason we're all here is to talk with, and about you. We're going to ask you some questions and we're going to talk about you're current situation, Ok?"

Jacob was drawing as Twilight spoke, and didn't bother stopping as he said, "Ok."

Twilight Sparkle was a little that Jacob wasn't going to stop drawing, but didn't say anything about it, "First off Jacob, and I don't mean to sound rude, what are you? I've been going through all kinds of books in my library and I can't find even a mention of a creature that looks even remotely like you."

Jacob laughed a little and said, "Don't worry, I don't take any offense. My species is called Human. Are you sure you weren't able to find anything? Humans are fairly well known where I'm from," Jacob ended his sentence with another small chuckle, still not stopping his drawing.

Twilight frowned slightly and said, "No, I couldn't find anything, but what you said leads to another question, where are you from? Please don't just say the city or town, but as wide spectrum as you can get."

Jacob paused his drawing and leaned back stretching his arms, "I'm from the city Seattle, which is in the state of Washington, which is part of the United States, which is in the North American Continent on the planet Earth," Once he was done stretching Jacob moved his hand back to the paper, but he paused for a few seconds, after which he made displeased grunting noise and put the half-finished drawing at the bottom of his stack of paper before starting again on a new piece.

Twilight Sparkle was being careful to write down everything Jacob said on her own piece of parchment so that she wouldn't have to ask him the same thing twice. Twilight frowned and chewed on the tip of her quill, going over her data with an increasingly worried look. Applejack spoke up saying, "Twilight, what's with that look on your face? What're you thinkin'?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed and said, "None of the places Jacob just named exist on our map, the only name that I even recognized was Earth."

Rainbow Dash, who wasn't fully clueing into what this meant asked, "So? What does it matter if some places don't show up on the map?"

Twilight sighed again her brow furrowed, as she looked at Jacob. He hadn't stopped drawing this whole time, but he hadn't said a word either. She was beginning to suspect it was some kind of coping mechanism. "It means a lot of things, but the biggest thing it means is that Jacob isn't going to be getting home anytime soon."

There was a collection of small gasps and "Oh dears/noes/mys," from the group of ponies, and they all turned to Jacob to see his reaction, but he just kept drawing. Twilight wasn't done speaking and continued, "I have a few theories explaining as to why the places Jacob named don't exist for us, but I'll just share the top two. The first one is that Jacob is from some other universe or world, and the other is that Jacob is from some point in our far past or distant future."

"Do you have any idea as to how I got here Twilight?" Jacob's voice was calm, but it didn't take much to tell he was very upset with the news at hand.

Twilight sighed again, not happy to the bearer of so much bad news, "Unfortunately no. There are no traces of magic on you, no traces of magic where you appeared. I can't make head nor tails of it. I don't know how you got here Jacob, but from the way things look right now you aren't going to be getting back in the foreseeable future," There was another pause as everyone let this news sink in. "Does anyone have any other questions for Jacob? This is the time."

Fluttershy was the first to speak up and asked, "Umm, do you eat meat Jacob?"

The ponies were starting to realize it was almost always going to be hard to judge Jacob's reactions to things due to the way he kept his mane/hair over his face, and that he didn't move his head reactively to most anything, but they seemed to feel he was a little surprised this question. "Uh, yes, why?"

All the ponies gathered except for Fluttershy were definitely surprised, not only that Jacob ate meat, but that Fluttershy had all but guessed that he did. "Oh, well um, you see us Ponies are herbivores, and I'm very sorry, but can you go without eating meat?" Fluttershy, in keeping with her name and character was being very timid and quiet.

Jacob laughed a little again and said, "Yes, I can go without eating meat, Humans are omnivores. But um, every now and then if we could find a way for me to get some meat to eat, that would be nice. I can go without it, I'm just kinda used to it and enjoy it."

If Jacob could see the looks on the ponies faces, he would've been quite surprised. Rarity was obviously a little disturbed by this new-found knowledge, but decided it wouldn't let it affect her opinion of Jacob and maintained the neutral mask she wore whenever she was trying to hide her feelings. Pinkie Pie didn't seem to care in the slightest and was bouncing in her seat, a wide smile plastered onto her face as per the norm. Fluttershy who had seen Jacob's teeth when they first met wasn't really surprised by the information, and was used to dealing with carnivorous animals thanks to her job. Applejack was perturbed by the information, but she was used to dirty details due to her farm life and didn't try to let the news affect her, but she couldn't help but look at Jacob a little more appraisingly, as if to figure out who would win in a fight. Twilight Sparkle took the information in stride and just wrote it down in her notes, not really caring that Jacob ate meat, if anything she found it mildly interesting. Rainbow Dash was flabbergasted at the this new found knowledge and was staring at Jacob with open disgust.

"How the hay can you eat meat!" Rainbow Dash all but yelled at Jacob, who was certainly not prepared for such an outburst.

Jacob jumped back in his seat slightly and looked in Rainbow Dash's general direction, "Umm, with a fork and knife?" Jacob was confused by the sudden outburst and was unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, real funny! I mean how the hay can you eat the flesh of another creature!" Just saying that almost Rainbow Dash gag. Fluttershy was curling into her seat, reverting to her instincts of, become as small as possible. Twilight had stopped writing her notes and Pinkie had stopped bouncing in her chair. All eyes were on Jacob, waiting for his response.

Jacob was trying to figure out what was up with the sudden outburst when he remembered that Fluttershy had mentioned Ponies are herbivores. If Ponies are the dominant race, and they didn't eat meat… Jacob didn't know exactly how "wrong" it was considered for him to eat meat, but it was obviously pretty bad. Jacob was still trying to think of an appropriate response and was tapping the side of his chair, scratching his arm, just trying to think of a response when Rainbow Dash spoke again, "What the buck is wrong with you!"

Jacob froze. If you could cut the tension in the room with a knife before, it would take a chainsaw now. "You want to know what's wrong with me?" Jacob's voice was low and menacing, "You want to know what the fuck is wrong with me!" Jacob had raised his voice and stood up from his chair now.

Rainbow Dash was a little frightened by his response, but wasn't going to back down, "Yes! What makes-"

Pinkie Pie had hopped out of her seat and in-between Jacob and Rainbow Dash, "Hey, friends! Why don't we sit down, and-"

Pinkie was interrupted by Jacob walking by her and straight to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie was about to say something, when she noticed her fur was a little wet. Looking at Jacob, she could see he was crying again and some of it had gotten on her fur.

Rainbow Dash had noticed Jacob was crying too and was starting to calm down, realizing she overreacted, just a little bit. "Wait Jacob, I didn't mean."

Jacob kneeled in front of her, "I know you didn't mean. I really do. I'm sorry it's just that. I've been through a lot, and right now the last thing I need is someone to blow up at me for something I do naturally. I'm sorry, that I eat meat and I can sort of get it must be considered a bad thing to eat meat in your society, but it's just part of life in mine," Jacob's voice was calmer now, and he seemed to have calmed down along with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash noticed his tears as well, they were starting to drip off his face, but either Jacob didn't notice or he didn't care because he made no motion to stop them or wipe his face, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Rainbow Dash didn't really know what spurred her to do it, but she licked the tears off his face for him and asked, "Friends?"

Jacob was a little surprised at the sudden feel of Rainbow Dash's tongue on his cheek, but quickly realized he had been crying. Maybe licking them was a pony thing? Regardless Jacob pulled Rainbow Dash into a hug and said, "Friends."

The touching moment was broken up by Applejack barely containing fits of laughter as she called out in a sing-song voice, "Rainbow Dash and Jacob, sittin' in a tree K-I"

She was interrupted by Rainbow Dash immediately pulling away from the hug with her face a bright crimson saying, "AJ! What the heck!" Her voice cracked as she said this and only added to the growing laughter of the rest of the group.

"I'm so sorry Jacob, I do hope we can still be friends!" said Rarity doing a rather terrible impersonation of Rainbow Dash before pantomiming licking in a slow exaggerated motion.

"Rarity! It's not like that!" Rainbow Dash's face was steadily growing redder by the second.

"Licking the face of another is a sign of affection and something only mates do with each other in the case of most animals," Fluttershy added in, a small smile on her face as she joined in with teasing her friend.

"Not you too Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash was practically a tomato at this point. Fluttershy's only response was a small giggle and even Twilight couldn't keep in a chuckle.

Jacob intervened and stood up saying, "It's ok Rainbow Dash, I understand," Rainbow Dash sighed and was visibly relieved to hear Jacob say this. Jacob then leaned in so that his was roughly next to hers and said in a very loud whisper, "You can show me how your affections when we're in a more private setting, Ok? You can introduce me to some new 'Pony Culture'."

Rainbow Dash's face was bright red and her mouth was hanging open as she just stared at Jacob in shock. Applejack and Rarity were rolling on the ground together, unable to contain their laughter, Pinkie Pie wasn't much better off, while Twilight and Fluttershy stayed in their chairs doing their best not to join the others on the floor. Jacob couldn't help but laugh as well another genuine smile splayed across his face.


	5. This probably should be part of Chapter4

**A/N: Holy shit this is literally the first time I've updated something twice in the same day. Never expect this to happen again ever. EVER.**

Eventually every pony regained control of themselves, and there was only the occasional snicker and glance at Rainbow Dash who, although no longer looked like one of Applejack's apples, still had a decent blush and refused to look up from the floor.

With one last chuckle, Twilight Sparkle said, "Ok, lets get back to the matters at hoof. Lets get back to talking about Jacob's situation. Since Jacob is going to be here, most likely, for a long time we should introduce him to the inhabitants of Ponyville. I've already talked to Mayor Mare about the situation, and she's proposed holding a town meeting tomorrow to introduce Jacob to everyone and explain the situation to everypony. Are there any objections to this?" Nobody or pony said anything so Twilight Sparkle continued, "Next up is about Jacob's living arrangements," Pinkie Pie raised her hoof excitedly and started waving it in the air. Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Yes Pinkie?"

"He can just stay here Twilight! I've already talked to the cakes and they don't mind as long as Jacob doesn't break anything!" Pinkie Pie said in her normal excited and happy voice.

Twilight smiled at her friend and said, "That may be Pinkie, but I've come up with another solution that I think works a little better," Pinkie gave Twilight a comical frowny face, but didn't say anything, "I think it would be best if Jacob spent two days with each of us so that we can all get to know him better. Mayor Mare and I would also set up a list where ponies could sign up to have Jacob stay with them as well, with any luck he can make some more friends and integrate into our society better."

Jacob was rather surprised at the amount of thought Twilight had put into this and wasn't going to let his appreciation go unknown, "Hey Twilight Sparkle, thanks for going through all this work just for me. I really appreciate it."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and said, "It's no problem Jacob, and please just call me Twilight."

Pinkie Pie was ecstatic at this news, "This means that Jacob is going to meet the whole town! And after everypony knows about Jacob, we can throw a party!"

Twilight laughed a little, having expected this from Pinkie and said, "We can have a party Pinkie, but it's going to have to wait a litte bit, Ok?"

Pinkie gave Twilight a salute and said, "No problem!"

Twilight looked through her notes one last time and saw a question that she had asked, "Oh Jacob, how many days are in a year?"

"365, why do you ask?" was Jacob's response.

"I'll tell you in just a moment, please just answer the questions, how many hours are in a day?"

"24."

"And how many minutes are in an hour?"

"60."

"How many seconds are in a minute?"

"60 as well, could you tell me what this is for Twilight?" Jacob asked, not really concerned, but a little confused with the seemingly random questions.

Twilight was scribbling on the parchment again as she said, "I'm making sure our measurements of time are the same, also, it means that I can ask you this question, how old are you?"

"Oh, Ok I get it now, I'm 15, almost 16" was Jacob's response.

Twilight paused in her note taking to look up at Jacob, "Really?"

"Um, Yeah," was Jacob's confused response, he didn't know why she had to double check.

Twilight shook her head and continued to write as she said, "Sorry, it's just that I expected you to be, well, older."

Jacob was a little irked now and asked, "Why is that?"

Twilight stifled a small chuckle saying, "Quite frankly because of how big you are. You're almost taller than Princess Celestia."

"Oh," was Jacob's only response.

In a mock whisper to Rarity, Applejack said, "I guess Rainbow Dash likes 'em young."

Rainbow Dashed looked up from the floor to glare daggers at Applejack who was having to stuff hoof into her mouth to stop her laughter while Rarity was having to resort to the same tactic.

Twilight triple checked her notes for anything she may have forgotten, but found nothing and said, "Ok that wraps everything up, anypony have any final questions before we draw lots to decide where Jacob will be staying?" Fluttershy raised a hoof halfway into the air and gave Twilight a glance, "Yes Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy lowered her hoof and looked over to Jacob saying, "Um, Jacob, could you tell me what you've been drawing?"

"Oh sure, I've been drawing pictures of Rarity," Jacob answered, his tone casual.

Twilight was quite surprised at this information and asked, "How can you do that if you're blind?" Jacob gave Twilight the rundown on his artistic talents and he had to feel things to "see" them, "Wow, Jacob that's a remarkable skill!"

Jacob blushed slightly and said, "Thanks, but it doesn't really feel special to me. It's just drawings."

Twilight sensed that Jacob didn't really want to talk about it anymore and decided to change the subject, "Well then everypony, lets draw lots and find out where Jacob is going to be staying."

After the lots were drawn, the order was as follows, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, AppleJack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and then back to Pinkie Pie. Jacob would spend the night with Pinkie again today and then go with Rainbow Dash the next day.

The group of ponies were getting set to leave when Rarity thought of a potential problem, "Say, Jacob, can you walk on clouds?"

Jacob who had gone back to drawing was a little surprised at the random question and answered, "Um, no, walking on clouds is not something I'm able to do, is this a problem?"

Rainbow Dash was the one to answer saying, "Well, just a small one seeing as how I live in a cloud house."

Jacob opened his mouth to ask how that worked, but remembered that Rainbow Dash did have wings. He closed his mouth thinking, "Don't question it. That can be talked about at a later date," before saying out loud, "So how am I going to stay with you?"

Twilight looked up from packing her notes into her saddle-bags and said, "Oh no problem, I can cast a Cloud-Walking spell on you, you'll be fine."

Jacob was about to ask a question again, but decided against it once more. "So I'm not just in a weird crazy pony land, I'm in a weird crazy MAGICAL pony land. … That doesn't surprise me as much as it really should."

After the other ponies had left, it was just Pinkie reading a book on cupcake science (Which is a thing. IT'S A THING) and Jacob scratching away on the parchment with his pencil. The silence in the room lasted until Pinkie asked Jacob, "So how do you feel about tomorrow?"

Jacob was just about done with his drawing of Rarity as he said, "I don't know, nervous, anxious I guess. Tomorrow decides a lot of things for me. If it goes well and all the ponies accept me then maybe I can live here, if it doesn't then well…"

Pinkie Pie interrupted him, "I'm sure it's going to just fine Jacob, everypony will like you and you'll make bunches and bunches of friends!" Pinkie Pie was actually just as worried as Jacob about the outcome of his introduction to the town tomorrow, but was putting on a brave face for Jacob.

Jacob grinned and said, "Thanks Pinkie, if anything I'll always have you and the others to rely on."

Pinkie Pie grinned wide at the knowledge that Jacob was starting to trust all of them more and said, "You got that right! Now lets get to bed, it's starting to get late and we have to get up early to get you to the stage where the meeting is gonna be held tomorrow!"

"Ok Pinkie, I'm just going to finish this drawing," and so Jacob finished his drawing and then went over to the makeshift bed on the floor and feel asleep. He was worried about the outcomes of the coming day, but he was going to hope for the best.


	6. Chapter 6: (creative title that's funny)

Pinkie Pie woke Jacob up at the crack of dawn and hurried him through the still empty streets of Ponyville as Celestia's sun was barely starting to rise into the sky. The two made it to the center of the town where a small stage had been set up. Pinkie and Jacob met up with the others as well as Mayor Mare. Mayor Mare gave Jacob a quick look over and said, "You weren't kidding when you said he was tall. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, and I'm sure you get this quite a bit, but are you really blind?"

Jacob was still waking up a bit, but didn't really mind the mayor's request. Instead of just saying, "yes" however, he lifted his hair to reveal his bank orbs. Mayor Mare had to suppress a shudder upon seeing them. There was no real way to prepare for that.

"Um, listen, Jacob, I think it would be best if you tried to hide your eyes at the meeting Ok? No offense but it's not the best way to make a first impression," said Mayor Mare, her voice even, but some concern still audible in her tone.

"I'll do my best Mayor Mare," said Jacob, and he really was. He wanted this meeting to go well more than he had wanted most things in life.

The plan was simple. Jacob would hide behind the stage until cued to head onto stage at which point he would go to the podium, where he would introduce himself. Jacob practiced walking over to the podium and learned where the microphone was and how close he would have to be to make sure it caught his voice. A few more hours passed before Jacob started hearing other ponies fill the area. It was another few before came around the back of the stage and told him that Mayor Mare was about to start. Jacob took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He already knew what he was going to say, but he was still nervous, these next few moments would determine a good chunk of his life!

Finally Mayor Mare started speaking, "Thank you citizens of Ponyville for gathering here today! And what a fine day I might add, for which we can only thank our wonderful weather team!" There were some cheers and whistles for said weather team and Mayor Mare waited patiently for the applause to die down before continuing, "The reason I've gathered you all here today is because we're going to have a new resident join us in Ponyville! I know you're thinking that this is a bit of an odd thing to call a town meeting for, but our new resident is a little odd himself! He's not from around here, he's not from Hoofington, or Canterlot, or Las Pegasus, or Appleoosa, or even Equestria! He's, well, you'll see. Jacob, could you please come up?" There were some mutterings and murmurs in the crowd as they speculated who or what the new resident could be.

Jacob took a deep breath and walked up the stage. He heard some gasps, and some "Whoa, it's huge"s and all other kinds of exclamations. He waited patiently for silence before he started talking, "Hello people of Ponyville. My name is Jacob. As Mayor Mare said and as I'm sure you can all tell from my appearance, I'm not from around here. My species is known as 'Human' and I'm 15 years old. I didn't plan to arrive here, but I was very lucky to meet some very kind ponies, and without them I may have died," There were some expected gasps and Jacob waited before continuing, "You might think that to be a bit of an exaggeration, but it isn't. One of the more notable traits about me, is that I'm blind, I'm completely unable to see. Despite my disability these ponies took care of me for the past two days and even arranged this meeting to introduce myself to you all, and for that I am very grateful. As for all of you, I sincerely hope that we can all become friends and that I can get to know you all. If any of you have questions for me, please ask now. Raise a hoof and Mayor Mare will point to let you know it's your turn to ask."

"Are you really blind?" was the first question that got asked.

Jacob sighed mentally. He had expected this question, but still thought it was dumb. However he kept his smile on and answered, "Yes, I've been blind since I was born."

"Why haven't we heard of Humans before?"

"I've talked with Twilight Sparkle about this, and she has a few theories, but the one we think is most likely is that I'm from a different world from yours."

"Are all Humans so tall?"

"A lot of humans are actually taller than me, and I haven't finished growing yet."

"If you're blind how did you walk onto the stage by yourself?"

Jacob really hated questions like that, but wasn't going to let it show, "Before you all arrived here I had assistance from a very kind pony on where I would need to step and where the mic is. After that I practiced walking up and down the stage just to make sure I wouldn't trip," Jacob thought about just letting his answer end there, but really didn't want anymore blind questions so he said, "The easiest way to prove that I'm blind is for you to see my eyes, but I've been told they are from pleasant to see, but if you still want to please approach me privately and I'll show you."

Jacob sincerely hoped that would be the last of the blind questions.

"What's it like being blind?"

"What's it like being able to see?" Jacob couldn't stop his automatic response to that one. He mentally cursed himself before saying, "Sorry, just a bit of a joke. As I mentioned I've been blind since birth so I don't really know how to compare it to seeing, but I'll do my best. I'll tell you what I do when I'm figuring out what something 'looks' like. Lets imagine I want to know what a box looks like. What I do is I use my hands," Jacob raised his hands so that all could see, "And my fingers," he wiggled his fingers so that the collection of ponies would know what they are, "And I feel the box, I slide my hand all over it, creating a sort of mental model of the box. Once I've touched all of the box, I now know what the box looks like. When I know I'm going to be in any particular place for a large amount of time I can do the same thing, but without using my hands. This time lets imagine I'm in a square room and want to know what's inside the room or what it looks like, I'll walk around the edge of the room with one hand on the walls so that I learn the dimensions of the room, then I'll start to slowly wind my way through the room until I'm in the center, and then so long as nothing is moved or put into the room I can walk freely in it because I now have a mental map of the area. Normally I have a cane that I use to tap the ground ahead of where I walk to double check there's nothing in front of me, but I lost mine upon coming here so I'm making do without for now. I hope that answers your question," Jacob waited but didn't hear anymore questions and after a moment of silence Mayor Mare took the mic once again and started to explain Jacob's living arrangements and how she hoped the town understood. Jacob walked back down the stairs.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to him and said, "I think that went great Jacob! Why don't we head back to Sugar Cube Corner? I can grab you a treat and you can rest.

"No," Jacob said, determination evident in his voice, "Is there a park or a bench nearby? Just some public place where I can sit down without being in anybody's way, I want everyone to get used to me."

Pinkie grinned wide, proud at how much effort Jacob was putting into trying to make Ponyville accept him, "Sure, there's a little bench just nearby you can sit on! Grab my mane and I'll take you over."

Jacob smiled thankfully at the pink pony, "Thanks Pinkie, you've been a great help," Jacob stood up and grabbed ahold of Pinkie's fluffy mane, letting her lead him to the bench. Jacob sat down saying, "Thanks Pinkie, but I would appreciate if you could leave me alone now, I don't want to appear like I'm relying too much on anypony, just tell Rainbow Dash to come by here in a few hours, Ok?"

Pinkie didn't like the idea of leaving Jacob alone like that, but decided to trust him and told him she would do as asked. Jacob could hear Mayor Mare finishing up the meeting, but heard most specifically, "Thank you all for coming and I really hope you welcome Jacob like he were a pony, if any of you want to talk to him personally he'll be on that bench over there."

That Mayor Mare is rather clever isn't she. It wasn't long before Jacob heard the clopping of some hooves making their way over to him. They got fairly close to him, but after that he just heard silence. Jacob waited for the ponies to say something, but was not rewarded. Eventually Jacob said in a questioning voice, "Hello?" Jacob still heard nothing, but heard some whispers in front of him. He couldn't make out what the ponies were saying, but he knew they were there at the very least. After another few moments Jacob heard sigh and hooves walking towards him again.

The pony stopped in front of him and said, "Hello."

Jacob recognized the voice as one of the ponies who had asked a question, but couldn't remember which one, "Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Jacob what's yours?"

"My name is Lyra, I was wondering if I could take a closer look at your hands," said the pony that Jacob now knew as Lyra.

Jacob was a little surprised by the question, but not enough to decline, "Go ahead Lyra,"

Jacob put his hand forward, but came into contact with fur. Quickly pulling his hand back a bit Jacob, "Oh, sorry, I guess you were a little closer than I thought."

"No problem Jacob, you didn't hurt me or anything. Now lets take a look at those hands," He felt hooves running over his hands and after a few seconds Lyra asked Jacob to flip his hand over so she could look at the palms. Jacob did as requested and after another few moments Lyra said, "Thanks Jacob. I'd like to talk to you a bit more, but there are other ponies here to talk to you, I've already put myself on the list to house you, so we'll talk more then, Ok?"

Jacob smiled wide, happy that some pony had already signed up for that, "Thanks a bunch. I'll talk with you then, later Lyra."

Jacob heard Lyra walk off and waited for the next pony. It didn't take long for the next pony to come up. "Hi! My name is Derpy Hooves!"

This pony sounded a bit excited so Jacob put on his practiced smile and said, "Hello Derppy Hooves, my name is Jacob, nice to meet you."

There was a small pause as if Derpy Hooves was thinking about what to say next before she spoke, "I have an eye problem too. My eyes don't look in the same place most of the time, so I can sort of get how you feel, with being blind and all."

Jacob didn't really know how to respond to that, luckily for him Derpy Hooves wasn't quite done talking yet.

"Um, you mentioned that if we wanted to see your eyes we could ask you in private, could I see your eyes please," Derpy Hoove's voice had gone from excited to a little shy.

"Um, sure, but is there anybody behind you who will see if I show you now?" Jacob was fine with showing her his eyes, but didn't want anyone who didn't want to see them to.

"No, we've formed a line and everypony is a few behind me right now, so nopony will see if you show me," Derpy Hooves was sounding a little anxious now for whatever reason.

"Ok then, but try not to freak out, Ok?" Jacob got another affirmative from Derpy Hooves so he raised his and pulled his hair back.

A few moments passed before Derpy Hooves said, "Thanks Jacob, bye!"

With that he heard her walk off. Jacob quickly dropped his hair back and lowered his head for the next pony. A few hoof clops later and he heard, "Hello Jacob, my name is Cherilee, I'm the local school teacher. I just wanted to drop by and welcome you to the community! I hope you're stay will be wonderful. If you ever need help with anything, just let me know, Ok?"

Jacob gave a genuine smile and answered, "Thank you very much Cherilee, I'll be sure to take you up on the offer if I have any questions."

"It's no problem Jacob, I have to go now, have a nice day!"

Jacob heard Cherilee trot of as well and called out, "Have a good day as well!" after that there were quite a few ponies that simply came to wish Jacob a good day, but he didn't really care. He was just happy that nothing had gone poorly.

The hours had gone by and now only the occasional pony was stopping by to talk to him as the majority of Ponyville went about there day. Jacob heard another pony walk up to him and say, "Hello Jacob, my name is Celestia."

Jacob gave another smile and said, "Hello Celestia, can I answer any questions for you?"

Jacob heard Celestia give a light chuckle before saying, "Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to the Human everypony has been talking about."

Jacob didn't bother dropping his small smile and said, "No problem Celestia, that's why I'm out here."

He heard Celestia move around a bit before sitting down next to him on the bench. She wasn't the first pony to have done this, and it signaled to Jacob that she was going to want to talk for a while. "How has your stay been here thus far?"

"Although it's been a little disorienting being in a new land all of the ponies I've met have been very kind and helpful, especially the ponies that lead me to this town in the first place, without them I would still be wandering around outside the town with no idea of what's going on."

Celestia gave another little laugh at that and said, "That's great to hear Jacob. Most everypony is quite kind. I hope you can make a happy life here."

Jacob smiled and leaned back in the bench saying, "Yeah, me too, but I'm still holding onto the hope that we can find a way for me to get home."

There was a pause of silence after that as Celestia thought that over. "Jacob, I've also heard that your eyes are quite, different, than what we normally see, would be ok if I took a peek?"

There had a been a few other ponies who had wanted to see Jacob's eyes so he wasn't too surprised, but he always asked the same question, "Sure, but is there any other ponies around who might see my eyes if I show them to you right now? I don't want anypony who doesn't want to see them to catch a glimpse on accident."

Celestia didn't say anything for a moment before responding, "No, nopony is around right now."

Jacob turned over so that he was facing Celestia and said, "Ok, here we go," Jacob raised his head and pulled his hair back once again to reveal his eyes.

Celestia let out a small gasp and said in a much quieter voice than before, "Oh you poor thing. You must've gone through so much because of how your eyes look."

Jacob was surprised at Celestia's reaction, it had started off normal, but her second sentence was more than a little surprising. Before Jacob could respond he heard Rainbow Dash call out from above and behind him, "Hey Jacob! You ready to- Ohmygosh, Princess Celestia!" Jacob heard Rainbow Dash's hooves hit the floor behind him as she said, "I had no idea you were gonna be here, I would've-"

Rainbow Dash was cut off by Celestia saying, "Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I just wanted to say hello to Ponyville's new resident, I already have to get going, say hi to Twilight for me, will you?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "No problem Princess, you can count on me!"

Celestia gave Rainbow Dash a smile and said, "I'll be off then, goodbye."

Jacob felt a gust of air wash over him, and then Celestia was gone. Jacob leaned back on the bench again and asked Rainbow Dash, "Why did you call her 'Princess' Celestia?" Although he already have expected the answer.

There was a flutter of wings and a small "plunk" as Rainbow Dash sat herself down next to Jacob, "Because she's the ruler of Equestria! Well, the Co-Ruler, along with Princess Luna."

Jacob let a low whistle, "So you're saying I I just talked to the one of the actual rulers of the land?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, took a moment to realize Jacob couldn't have known she nodded, and so decided to take a word from Big Mac's vocabulary, "Eeyup!"

Jacob sighed, "I hope I left a good impression," One of the people… ponies who actually ruled the land. Real royalty. He hoped he didn't say anything wrong.

The two sat together in silence before Rainbow Dash bounced up saying, "Well, lets get you over to Twilight's so she can cast the Cloud-Walking spell on you," Rainbow Dash started to fly off, but quickly noticed that Jacob was still sitting on the bench. Flying back over she asked, "Hey, what's the hold up?"

Jacob blushed slightly and extended a hand directly forward saying, "I need you to lead me. I don't have my cane either so please try to not let me hit anything," Jacob was always embarrassed when people had to lead him around like this, but he had mostly gotten over it after years of enduring it.

Rainbow Dash blushed slightly as well and responded, "No problem big guy! Now lets get over to Twilight's place!" Rainbow Dash grounded herself and then positioned the back of her neck so that it came it came into contact with Jacob's hand.

Upon feeling Rainbow Dash's mane, Jacob pressed his hand a bit more forward so that he had a steady, but gentle grasp on Rainbow Dash. Jacob felt Rainbow Dash shiver slightly, and as he stood up Jacob asked, "Are you Ok Rainbow Dash?"

"Never better!" In truth Rainbow Dash was having to suppress another shudder at the feel of Jacob's hand on her again. It still wasn't a bad feeling, and she was starting to get used to it, but it was just so different from anything she had felt before. "Come on, lets get to Twilight's before it gets dark," and with that the Pony Human pair set off.


End file.
